A Bloody Attack of the Evil, Demonic Blaine Puppet
by Appleinn4
Summary: Nonsense. Based on the play "The Bloody Attack of the Evil,Demonic Giraffe Puppet. Kurt a vegan  finds a puppet in the forest that not only has obsessive compulsive singing disorder but is also a vegan.oh and also enjoys to kill Kurt's friends and family.


A/N: Hey guys, been a while, ey? Anyhow heres another riduculus story based on the amazing play:_The Bloody Attack of the Evil, Demonic Giraffe Puppet._ If you ever get the chance to see I highly recommed it. The juniors/seniors at my highschool performed it and it was awesome. So I have been writing a ton of stories and I just have to finish them. Thanks and read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...or a Giraffe puppet...Fine, or a Blaine puppet.

* * *

><p>It was after school and despite my wishes I went through the forest with Mercedes,so we could get to my house faster.<p>

Ever since Karofsky rammed into my car with his truck I have had to walk home. To make matters worse it took half the time to go through the forest and even though I would never admit it I was scared to death of this place. It was probably the fact that at any moment some animal could jump out of the trees and attack me and most importantly; my hair.

Mercedes was talking about who knows what. I didn't notice until she stopped what seemed mid sentence.

"Hey, Kurt what's that" She said to me with a panicked tone.

I looked up at Mercedes worried face and noticed her finger was pointed to something. I followed her index finger. On the ground was lying a wad of fabric. I walked over towards it and glanced back at Mercedes and motioned her to follow.

She slowly walked towards me and looked at the mysterious object.

"Go get it" Mercedes said breaking the silence

"NO!" I yelled feeling a silver of saliva fall out of my mouth and silently touch the ground.

"Why not you wimp?"

"BECAUSE THERE COULD BE A GIANT ANIMAL IN THERE AND IT COULD KILL ME!"

"Too bad, go and grab it"

"Ugh, the things I do for you 'Cedes" I shook my head in disbelief.

Mercedes gave me a loving smile. Slowly, I walked a few feet over to face the object. I reached down and threw the object up and jumped back with a yelp. It landed on the ground several feet away from me. I heard a noise coming from Mercedes. She was silently laughing when I looked back.

I couldn't let her win. I had to show her I wasn't a complete wimp so I walked back towards the object I picked it up and examined it. It looked like some sort of puppet.

"Hey, check this out" I said; slipping the puppet onto my hand. Mercedes was in shock that not only had I picked something that possible contained a bug in it but I had put it on my hand.

I ignored her and looked at the puppet. It was a boy. He had dark brown curly hair. He had a very, almost dapper look to him. He wore a blazer that was a navy blue and had a seductive red trim. Behind me I heard the footsteps of Mercedes coming my direction.

"Cute, do you think he's gay?" Mercedes joked.

I slammed the hand with the puppet into Mercedes stomach forcing a shriek of pain out of her. Before she could hit me back I ran towards my house. She chased after me and I could see the end of the forest just ahead. Then I felt the puppet slowly slip off of my hand and onto the ground.

"BLAINE, NOOOOOOOO" I screamed running back and grabbing the puppet off the ground. I did my best to wipe the dirt off of it but it desperately needed to be washed even before I dropped it.

"Hold up Rainbow" Mercedes snapped stopping right in front of me.

"So not only did you risk getting beat up by me but you gave the puppet a name?" She questioned dramatically.

"I didn't give it a name"

"Yes you did; you called it Blaine"

"Oh, I must have said it subconsciously"

"Okay, why don't you, me and Blaine get home before you find another puppet?"

I trailed behind Mercedes the rest of the way home. I silently admired Blaine. That was a great name. Blaine. When we reached home I slipped Blaine into my bag and unlocked the door letting 'Cedes in and walking behind her again.

"One sec. I'm going put Blaine in the washer" I walked away and saw Mercedes shaking her head and walking down the stairs and into my room.

Mercedes only stayed for around an hour. After she left I slipped Blaine into the dryer and went back up stairs. I was working on homework and getting ready to make dinner when Finn walked into my room.

"Hey, what's up bro?" I said closing my math book.

"What's this?" Finn said raising Blaine up

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" I yelled at Finn

I jumped off of my bed and snatched Blaine out of Finns grisly hands.

"Sorry man. Isn't it kinda stupid that you have a puppet?"

"Shut up" I said petting the now clean and soft puppet. Finn said goodbye and walked up the stairs laughing uncontrollably.

"Kill him" Blaine sang

I dropped the puppet onto my bed and leaped backwards in shock.

"You can talk?"

"No, I can sing" He expressed operatically

I picked up the puppet that seemed to be able to move his mouth on his own and starred at it.

"Why did you tell me to kill him?" I asked

"That Finn needs to get a pin, stabbed into his heart, like a work of art" Blaine rapped.

"I can't kill my brother!" I exclaimed

"HE ISN'T YOUR BROTHER HE'S YOUR STEP BROTHER" Blaine screamed

"Good point, let's do it" I nodded.

I walked up stairs and saw Blaine rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey, have you seen the vegan milk? Did the puppet take it?" Finn joked.

"The only thing the puppet is taking is your life" I whispered

Blaine jerked my hand and attacked Finn. Finn fell on the ground and I kneeled over him and let Blaine make Finn grow silent.

"It feels good to kill again" Blaine said with blood dripping down his face.

I stood up and grabbed a paper towel and wiped the blood off of Blaine's face.

"Do you eat the people you kill?" I asked

"No, I'm a vegan!" Blaine said proudly

"Good, so am I" I smiled

That night Blaine and I slept side by side on my queen sized bed. Then, I heard a woman scream followed by a man's shriek. I chucked Blaine onto my right hand and felt him awake in my arm. I walked up the stairs to see my dad and step-mom leaning over Finns dead body.

I snuck up behind my dad and let Blaine slowly kill him. Thankfully, Burt was silent and I could let my crying step mom get killed. Only she shrieked loudly. Blaine and I were the only ones that could hear her for miles.

When I got done burying the three bodies I mopped up the blood and went back to my room and slept until morning came. I got up in the morning, took a shower. I felt no remorse for what happened last night. It took me an hour as usual to get ready. Today I spent an extra hour cutting Blaine's hair and gelled it back to look more sophisticated.

School was a breeze. I talked to principal Figgins and had to come up with fake tears and a story about a car crash my brother and parents were in. He instantly made and announcement to the school that caused a riot from the glee club and football team.

I finished the rest of the day with tears for me from various class mates. I tried my best to look mournful. Then I only had Glee club. When I walked in people surrounded me and hugged me tightly in one huge group hug.

Of course Rachel Berry had a song to sing to her precious DEAD boyfriend. The only thing I gave any attention to was Blaine; who was safely stowed in my bag. When Rachel hit her last god awful nasally note I put Blaine on my right hand and jumped up to let Blaine attack and kill Rachel.

"Even your screams are nasty like your face" Blaine sang imitating Rachel's stupid voice.

The room went into a panic as I went up to each person and quickly led Blaine to kill the crazed teenagers.

"DON'T KILL ME, I'M VEGAN!" Santana screamed.

"Goodbye, little orange chickens" Blaine sang using an Asian accent while he murdered Tina and Mike Chang.

Before Blaine or I knew it, the Glee club was dead. They were on the ground and had blood oozing out of them. It finally hit me; I had killed people I loved. I needed to get rid of the puppet. As sexy as Blaine was and as good as it felt to kill I had to leave him and kill by myself.

I walked for what seemed like miles to my house. I found a stick on the ground of my DEAD brothers room that read:

'You must put the killer object back where you found it'

"Well, that's no help" I said throwing the stick back onto the floor. I paced back and forth around Finns old room. Then the solution hit me.

"I KNOW! I must put the killer object back where I found it!" I exclaimed running out of my house and back through the woods where I came from just 18 hours ago.

I searched for days to find exactly where I found the puppet. Then on the ground was an indent of Blaine's body. I laid him on the ground and whispered goodbye. Then, everything paused and Blaine glowed a red color for around 5 seconds.

Once again the trees began rustling as the wind blew. I was safe from the dapper, yet killer puppet that I had somehow grown to love. Mostly, because Rachel Berry was dead. Along with her DEAD boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I hope you had fun. On the bright side your IQ just dropped half a million points...yay for dropped IQ's and sexy red trims. Anyways, I'm writing a 3 chapter Christmas story so look foward to that! Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated. If you don't review...expect a very scary visit from the:

EVil

DEMonic

BLAIne

PUPPET!


End file.
